Intervalos de Nuestro Tiempo
by AmericanWidow
Summary: Serie de One-shots Takari, algunos cortos, otros largos; pueden ser UA o no. Todo depende de lo que a mi mente se le ocurra crear sobre ésta adorable pareja que me fascina.


_**Aclaratoria**_

―Siempre me he preguntado si el destino existe ―Después de haberse encontrado inmersos en un silencio largo, Takeru fue quien se atrevió a decir algo―. Al menos el destino entre almas que se pertenecen.

Ella lo sabía, desde que se conocían, que adoraba la manera en la que él se cuestionaba ese tipo de cosas.

― ¿No tienes curiosidad del porqué volví a Japón? ―Agregó mirándola.

Hikari negó en un movimiento leve de cabeza, así al chico le quedó claro que no iba a hablarle fácilmente.

―Deberías, te incluye ―No pudo evitar soltar una media sonrisa, recordando su razón para estar ahí.

―La promesa de unos niños de ocho años es el motivo más absurdo que podrías tener ―Sin pretenderlo, respondió sonando tan fría como nunca había sonado en su vida.

Estaba molesta, sin bases legales con respecto a lo del chico, pero lo estaba. Con él. Con Kioko Miyamoto. Con sigo misma por ser tan ilusa al creer que Tk nunca le prestaría atención a alguna de las muchas chicas que siempre le pretendían.

Sin embargo, el rubio estaba sonriendo para ella.

―Lo recuerdas ―Sonó feliz, porque así se sentía―. Aunque esa no es mi razón principal.

― ¿Ah? ―Ahora sí estaba intrigada.

―Hikari, nuestra existencia es extraña ―Su mirada se concentró en él, pero los ojos verdes se perdían observando hacia zapatos de vestir italianos que golpeaban la arena mientras el columpio tambaleaba ligeramente―. Contamos la vida en un lapso de tiempo del cual desconocemos duración, y solemos usar tanto de ese tiempo pensando en lo que queremos.

―Takeru, el punto.

―Oye, se supone que contigo puedo decir éstas cosas aburridas ―Ambos rieron un poco―. El punto... El asunto es, Hikari, que yo pienso en ti.

Eso a ella le desconsertó y aceleró el corazón de una manera inimaginable, se quedó como ida por unos segundos.

―No entiendo ―Lo miró confundida, despertando de su shock.

Esa no era la respuesta que el chico esperaba, así que se extrañó y dispuso a aclarar.

―Me gustas.

Su pecho retumbaba. Sentía que algo iba a escaparse de allí, pero al mismo tiempo se acababa de molestar más.

―En la fiesta de Mimi vi a Kioko salir de una de las habitaciones, después la seguías tú ―Soltó, ahora sí tenía motivos para reclamarle―. ¿Eso tiene algo de coherencia?

Su compañero la observó y luego soltó una risita.

― ¿Con que era eso? ―Le pareció gracioso el origen de todo ese desastre, aunque la castaña lo miraba con mala cara.

―No es gracioso.

―Lo sé, lo siento ―Sin embargo, no quitaba esa sonrisa tonta ni dejaba de negar con la cabeza, había estado celosa todo el tiempo. Se recompuso, para aclarle la situación―. No hicimos nada, sé que es lo que piensas y seguramente lo que pareció, y puedes preguntarle a alguno de los chicos si quieres confirmar lo que te digo; pero ella se sentía muy mal, quería vomitar y me pidió que la acompañara a algún baño desocupado porque no se orientaba bien. Mimi dijo que usáramos el suyo, estuve sosteniéndole el cabello por varios minutos y después fue un desastre para que se levantara.

Cuando vio los ojos muy abiertos de la joven, significando que se sentía avergonzada por haber pensado mal, supo correcto agregar algo más.

―Ni siquiera sabía que habías ido a esa fiesta, Taichi me dijo que todavía te sentías mal por tu neumonía y no querías visitas.

―Fui a verte, quería decirte algo... Pero encontré esa escena y...

― ¿Por eso no contestaste cuando te llamé? ―Ella asintió lentamente, bajando la mirada―. Entiendo.

Se creo un silencio entre ambos, no del cómodo que solían compartir, pero tampoco del incómodo. Sólo estaban analizando lo que sucedía ahí, en ese preciso momento.

―Tenemos una situación aquí ―Comentó de repente el rubio, cosa que llamó la atención de la chica―. Porque acabo de decirte que me gustas... ―Se detuvo, sacudiendo la cabeza en negativa―. No, voy a corregirme... ―Sonrió para ella―. Tú me encantas.

Hikari sintió cómo su tensión bajaba, sus manos comenzaban a temblar y tragaba saliva de la impresión que aquellas palabras le causaron. Era inexplicable, porque era su Takeru-Kun y él siempre era inexplicable para ella.

Ideó bien lo que debería responder.

―Iba a decirte muchas cosas ese día... ―Empezó, armandose de valor pero mirando hacia el cielo estrellado que les regalaba esa noche, buscando una excusa para que la mirada atenta de su acompañante no le pusiera más nerviosa―. Desde lo mucho que me molestaba tu aparente interés en Kioko, hasta lo mucho que me fascina la manera en la que parece que tú y yo nos pertenecemos.

Ahora él se había puesto nervioso, pestañeando más veces de las que consideraba normales y luego sonriendo ligeramente, de forma inconsciente, al mirarla con ternura.

―No digo que seamos pertenencias, cosas o propiedades. Dudo que tú lo creas así ―Quiso agregar, ya estaba decidida a aclararlo todo―. Sin embargo, siento que cuando estás conmigo, cuando puedo voltear y coincidir con tus ojos... ―Lo miró, imitando la ternura y sonrisa que aún Takeru le regalaba, aliviada―. Podría pasar como casualidad para todo el mundo, pero yo prefiero llamarle conexión. Somos nosotros. Te quiero porque me haces sentir que somos una fusión especial.

No era necesario que dijera otra cosa, no iba a poder hacerlo. Cuando terminó la confesión, su compañero, amigo de casi toda la vida y posiblemente el otro pedazo sí misma, se había apresurado a besarla. De una manera tranquila, pues justo era armonía lo que le transmitía. Llenaba su espíritu.

Y ellos, juntos en ese momento, hacían que bajo satélites titilantes las causalidades no fuesen otra cosa más que el inevitable destino de almas que se pertenecen.

* * *

 _Desde hace tanto tiempo que amo el Takari y que leo fanfics aquí, no soy nueva escritora por éstos lares, pero tenía mis años sin publicar algo. He decidido hacerlo de nuevo porque a veces leo cosas de éste fandom que me dejan sinceramente maravillada, planteé a mí misma aportar algo, pero soy medio irresponsable con las historias de varios capítulos y, para no decepcionar, se me ocurrió que era buena idea montar un tipo de serie de ones-hots como muchas que he leído y seguido, así puedo subir cosas cortas o largas que se me ocurren de vez en cuando._

 _Adoraría que dieran sus críticas constructivas o destructivas (siempre es bueno saber si haces algo mal, aunque sea mínimo) de lo que han leído, quisiera saber qué piensan o les hizo sentir éste primer one-shot._

 _Sin más que decir, espero subir algo más pronto y que les guste. ¡Saludos y abrazos desde mi lado del mundo!_


End file.
